


Five Times Marissa Clark Didn't Quite Lie to Antonia Brigatti (and One Time She Absolutely Did)

by Amilyn



Category: Early Edition (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Five Times, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Toni Brigatti/Gary Hobson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: Title says it all...set from October 1999 through November 2000 as Marissa and Toni figure out one another...and Toni tries to figure out Gary.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: New Year's Resolutions 2020





	Five Times Marissa Clark Didn't Quite Lie to Antonia Brigatti (and One Time She Absolutely Did)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamarykate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamarykate/gifts).



***

_October 1999_

"Hobson!"

Almost any voice would be impossible to hear with the L rumbling by, but not Detective Toni Brigatti.

Gary grabbed Marissa's arm and spoke close to her ear. "I gotta go."

Marissa grinned. "You're afraid of her, aren't you?"

"Yes. No! It's just…" The paper rustled as he flipped through it. "You see, it's the paper. I've gotta go take care of--"

"Take care of what, Gary? You said the paper was taken care of for the day."

"Well, something...something changed. Marissa, I gotta go."

Marissa scoffed as his footsteps thudded away from her. Another pair of steps, lighter, grew louder.

"Hobson!" The detective stopped beside her. "Where's he going in such a hurry?"

"You know, Detective, I'm really not sure. Maybe I could help you?" She waited. "Uh, Detective?"

"Sorry. I was, um--" The detective's jacket flapped in the wind.

"Was this about that jewel thief from last month?"

"Uh, no. Yes. Yes, I just wanted to see, uh, if Hobson… You know, I'm probably needed back at the district. Sorry for bothering you, Ms. Clark. Bye."

As the woman walked quickly away, Marissa shook her head. These two. What was she going to do with them?

***

_November 1999_

McGinty's glowed a warm gold through the steamed-over windows.

 _I shouldn't be here_ ran on repeat in Brigatti's head as the cold nipped at the furrow between her brows. _I shouldn't be here. I'm gonna get myself fired._

Two voices drifted past, "'Scuse me." along with the three well-bundled adults who shuffle-stomped their way into the bar, their breath leaving a foggy wreath in their wake.

She tucked her chin into her scarf, trying for a breath of warmer air. If he was in there, she'd have to try and arrest him again. Maybe it would be better not to find out.

But if he wasn't here, that would mean he was...out there, where she'd sent him. The need to know pushed her through the doors.

She threaded her way through the tables with their clatter and chatter of red-cheeked Chicagoans downing burgers and beer. The scents of salt and grease, beef and nachos set her stomach growling. She couldn't even remember when she last ate.

Behind the bar, Marissa Clark stiffened and turned away. It was as if she knew Brigatti had entered.

Already starting to sweat, she removed her hat and gloves, unwound her scarf, and took a deep breath before stepping up to the bar.

Ms. Clark turned back, a glass of water in her hand. "Detective," she said, eyebrows raised, face turned in Brigatti's direction.

Brigatti found herself wondering if the woman had more vision than she'd assumed. Now was most definitely not the time for curiosity though. "Have you seen him?"

"Seen who?" Ms. Clark took an oh-so-cool sip from her glass, but her hand trembled.

"You know who I'm talking about." Brigatti kept her voice low. "Hobson. Have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't. You can tell your superior officers that he's not hiding out in _his own home_." The woman's fingers were now interlaced around the glass, her lips set in a firm line.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think he's that stup--" She stopped. Counted to five. "I did."

"You did what?"

"See him. He came to my place."

"Is he all right?"

All pretense of calm had vanished, and Brigatti was certain Hobson's friend had no information. "He...was. He said he had nowhere else to go."

"Is he with you?" Ms. Clark's whisper was barely a breath.

Brigatti swallowed, shaking her head. When the desperate hope didn't fade, she remembered. "I...I couldn't," she clarified aloud. "I can't harbor a fugitive...I was gonna call it in...."

"You mean--" Ms. Clark's fingers pressed to her lips.

"But he ran. I think I...let him go."

The fear and horror transformed to rage and horror. "Do you mean to tell me, Detective, that Gary Hobson, one of the _best_ men in this city, is out there--somewhere--in these temperatures? Alone?"

Brigatti nodded then remembered faster to speak. "I'm sorry--"

"Get out." She pointed unerringly at the door. "A good man could _die_ tonight. You are not welcome here."

"I'm sorry," she said again, tugging on her gloves and hat and wiping at her eyes while winding her scarf around her neck.

***

_March 2000_

No one whipped open a door like Detective Toni Brigatti.

Marissa turned away from the bar, unsurprised at the firm stride reverberating through the wood plank floor. She reached lightly for a glass, paused, then lifted a second one down. It was quiet today, with one lone diner having an early lunch before the crowd, and above the water flowing over the ice cubes, Marissa could hear one leather-gloved finger tapping the bar. She arranged her face into a bemused smile and turned. The bar was only a step and a half from the drinks counter, and she set her left pinky on its surface, sliding the glass toward the tapping.

The tapping stopped. "So I get water this time?"

Marissa almost laughed. No wonder this woman got under Gary's skin. "I don't see why not."

"And...I'm allowed back?"

The bravado of the first demand was entirely missing. Oh, yeah, Gary was a goner. Tough and vulnerable, competent and self-conscious? Yeah. All of Marcia's qualities, but without the duplicity. The detective was direct. Honest and loyal, too. She nodded. "You're allowed. And welcome. You may have sent Gary out into the cold, but, when it came down to it, you saved his life."

She scoffed. "More like he saved mine."

"Maybe you can call it even."

"I don't think so. He's still several ahead." There was a flump of her coat as the detective tossed it on one stool and sat on another with a squeak of its legs.

"I doubt he's keeping score." Marissa took a sip of water. She could wait and laugh later. At Gary. "So...can I help you?"

"Oh." It was the detective's turn to take a drink, to stall. The ice rattled as the glass settled, empty, on the bar. "It's nothing. I shouldn't have come."

"Would you like some more water?"

"Water?"

Marissa pointed toward the glass.

"Oh." The detective licked her lips and twirled the ice before setting the glass down again. "No. I'm fine. I just…" She took a drink from the empty glass, ice cubes clattering. "What's Hobson's deal?"

"His deal?"

"Yeah. His deal. He's too...wholesome," she pronounced the word like it tasted bad, "to be into something criminal, but he's always running off, being mysterious…"

"Well, Gary's a busy man. With the bar to run--"

"Do you lie to everyone who asks about him, Ms. Clark, or am I just special?"

"I've never lied to you about Gary, Detective. Why would I?"

"Oh, cut the crap." She leaned forward, dropping her voice. "Something is going on with him, and I'm going to figure out what." She grabbed her coat and headed out.

"Good luck with that one, Detective." Marissa drained her own water. "Good luck."

***

_May 2000_

The terribly cheerful ringtone on her new cell phone jolted Toni Brigatti awake.

She felt on her night stand for the device, finding it and flipping it open just as the stupid tone was about to end and send the caller to voicemail.

"Brigatti."

"Good morning, Detective. This is Marissa Clark. At McGinty's?"

"Oh. Hi. Ms. Clark, is everything all right?" She tried to stifle a yawn and shoved her hair out of her face. It was always in the way, and she was going to have to grow it back out.

"Please, it's Marissa." There was a pause. "And everything is mostly all right, but there's something Gary needs help with, and I think he'd appreciate it if you were able to come by. I mean, if your work permits."

"Oh. Marissa. It's my day off, so, sure." Why he hadn't called himself, she had no idea. "What time would be good?"

"Whenever you can get here is fine." Toni could hear the other woman's smile straight through the phone.

"All right, well, thanks for letting me know."

"Any time. See you later. Bye."

Toni stared at the phone. That man never asked for help. Well, except the one time Toni couldn't offer it. Something had to be going on. She threw the covers back to jump into the shower.

Less than an hour later, she was at McGinty's and tapping on the glass windows. Marissa smiled, waved, grabbed her cane, and quickly crossed to the door, unlocking it and letting Toni in.

"Good morning, Detective."

"Please. Toni."

She smiled--perhaps the warmest smile Toni had seen from her yet, given the odd circumstances they kept meeting in. "I'm so glad you could come. Can I get you coffee?"

The smell of fresh coffee suffused the bar, and Toni yawned again. "Oh, yes, please."

"Cream and sugar?"

Toni cut off a yawn to mumble, "Yes, pwease."

A mug appeared right in front of her, then the fixings.

Marissa took a drink of her own mug as Toni stirred hers. "So, have you recovered from Chuck's wedding?"

Toni scoffed. "That was a mess."

"Well, it was Chuck. Things are like that a lot when he's around."

"Mmm, this is good." Toni took another drink and cradled the mug, breathing the fumes. "I take it Chuck and Gary have known each other for a long time?"

"Since they were kids," Marissa nodded. "It can be pretty hard to say no to someone you've known that long. And with Chuck, you've got to say no a lot. Makes you pick your battles a little."

"I wish he'd said no a little earlier. I had a headache from them drugging me for two days."

"Ouch. No lasting effects, though? I mean, you're all right, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Everything worked out in the end, at least." Toni drained her coffee and stared at the empty cup for a moment. "You didn't call me to talk about Chuck's wedding, though, did you?"

"No. Yesterday, while running some errands, Gary sprained his ankle, and he really needs someone to help out since I've got to manage McGinty's with both Patrick and Crumb out of town. He's going to be real glad to see you." Marissa reached into her pocket. "I got a key for you so he can keep his foot up."

Toni reached for the key. "Same place?"

"Yep, same one you came out of in a towel." Marissa's grin was pure mischief.

Toni couldn't help but laugh in response.

At the top of the stairs, she knocked, turned the key, knocked again, and stepped inside. Sure enough, he was lounging in shorts and a t-shirt, his foot up on the arm of the sofa where he was napping.

"Hey, Hobson, how'd you manage that?"

He sat bolt upright, fell back, hit his head, pulled his foot down, sat up on the sofa, and looked frantically around the room.

"What time is it?" His gaze landed on her. "Brigatti? Why're you here?" He looked around again. "Where's my paper?"

"I haven't seen your paper. Shouldn't you put that back up?" She pointed to his foot.

He staggered to his feet, grimacing. "It'll be fine. I'm fine. Where's my paper?" Limping to the hallway, he scanned the floor. "Where's...wait...what are you doing here?"

"Marissa said you needed some help today, and it's my day off, so...wait. You didn't ask me to come over?"

Hobson stared at her for a moment, then shouted down the stairwell, "Marissa!!!"

***

_August 2000_

Chicago Augusts were scorchingly hot, and as much as Marissa enjoyed the sun on her face, she did not enjoy the slippery sweat between her hand and the harness or her dog's increasing panting.

But this was her task today. Gary hadn't made it back from his first crisis and this one had to be dealt with. She was almost to the Jane Addams Park by the Ohio Street Beach, and, flicking her watch open, a light touch said she had about 20 minutes to spare.

Shaking the harness slightly, she urged, "Forward. Let's find some ice cream, okay?"

"Marissa!"

"Toni! I'm so glad you're here." 

"Smile," Toni said, her own smile clearly pasted on as she talked through it. Her next words were bright. "It's so good to see you!" Arms came light around her and Toni's voice was in her ear, "Hug me back and be cheerful."

"Hey, great to see you...too." Marissa got her right hand up to pat Toni once.

"Why don't you tuck your hand in my arm and act like we're catching up." Toni's smile was audible again, and her elbow brushed against Marissa's.

"Forward," she said. "You can't ask me how I--"

"Yeah, yeah," Toni laughed back, "I know Hobson...Gary."

"But the description was two young white guys, floppy blond hair, knee-length swim trunks."

"Wooow. That's great. Any color you were thinking?"

"Both in shades of blue." Marissa wasn't sure what to make of fake-flighty Toni, but she might just be able to laugh.

It wasn't long before the two kids were on the ground and being cuffed by the officers Toni had brought, and half a dozen people's wallets were being returned to them while more officers, called to the scene, took their names and statements.

Marissa had gotten a small bowl of vanilla for her boy, and a butter pecan in a waffle cone for herself, and they'd eaten them on a bench in the shade where it had turned into a pleasant late afternoon. Those were long finished, and Marissa just listened to the people and the muted traffic from Lake Shore Drive overhead. People jogged past, bikes whizzed along from Navy Pier presumably to head north on the Lakefront Trail, families giggled their way from the beach toward parking or bus stops, and leaves whispered next to singing birds and scolding squirrels above. 

Finally, just as she was considering catching a bus back to the bar, a friendly voice said, "Hey, Marissa. Officers are just finishing with the last couple of statements, and we've got the scene documented. Can I give you a ride back?"

Marissa smiled, took Toni's offered arm again, and they headed for the car.

"Sorry about my clunker of an old brown Dodge. CPD has promised me a better unmarked car--one with air conditioning--and say I'll have it by at least May of this year."

Marissa laughed. "That sounds like Chicago for sure."

"The department is really pleased. These guys have stolen over 60 wallets and bags that we know of this summer, and there are probably a bunch of folks who didn't report theirs, or felt stupid for leaving them unattended, or just couldn't remember if they brought it to the beach or not. I'm going to have the Captain ask the news to remind folks to take as little as they can manage with them, and to keep as close an eye as they can on it."

"I'm just glad I could help." Marissa paused. "And I'm glad you listened to me."

"Well, as much as you won't say, you know what Hobson's deal is. Armstrong and that photographer, they know you know too. And Hobson...Gary...he knows things." She stopped the car and put it in gear. "We're here. I hope he'll trust me enough to explain it."

Marissa closed the car door, then leaned down to the window. "I'm sure he will, Toni. He just takes...time sometimes."

***

_7 November 2000_

"Toni?"

"Marissa?" Toni looked around the restaurant. No Gary, just the quiet woman in a long wool coat, gripping her cane. "Wait...is Gary all right?"

"He's fine. He's just going to be late, so he asked me to come and let you know." She gestured. "May I?"

"Of course," Toni opened her palm, pulled it back. "Do you need--"

Marissa's smile was gentle. "I'm fine." She'd already pulled out the chair the host had set her hand on. She folded her cane and tucked it into her bag before pulling out a newspaper.

"Is that Gary's paper?"

Marissa nodded.

"How'd you get that? You'd think it was a child or that he paid hundreds of dollars for it, the way he treats that thing."

"Today was a busy day with the paper, and, when he ran out to vote tonight, he forgot to take it with him. It seemed like a sign I should bring it here."

Eyeing the paper Gary held onto like some sort of talisman, Toni offered, "The lines'll probably take him a while this late in the day. I got up and voted before work."

"Me too. I need someone I can trust to read the ballot for me and help me line up the punch stylus, so it takes a little longer, and I need a time that's less busy."

"A busy day 'with the paper'?" Toni ventured.

Marissa smiled, divesting herself of her coat. Toni was glad the other woman couldn't see her nearly salivating over that paper being within reach. She would never reach for it, but--

"Here." Marissa held it out.

She started so hard the flatware rattled on the table and rolled her eyes at acting like a child caught in the candy dish. Slowly she reached for the paper, then she opened it and looked it over.

"I actually came to talk about the paper. Can you look at what it has to say about the election?"

Toni frowned, "Why would I need--"

"Maybe just read me the front page headlines?" Marissa's smile was gentle, but her voice was firm.

"Florida outcome uncertain. Recount underway in Florida… But," Toni glanced at her watch, "the polls in Florida just closed half an hour ago."

Marissa's hands were folded and perched on the edge of the table. "What's the date, Detective?"

"Election day, November seventh."

"No, I mean on the paper. Would you mind reading it to me from there?"

"It says the...eight of November…" she scoffed, so close to laughing aloud. "What, did he get this printed up somewhere like Navy Pier? He can't possibly be this protective of a prank."

"No. It comes like that. Every morning, tomorrow's newspaper. With a cat."

Memories of itchy eyes, of sneezing, of Gary not being attached to the cat, but insisting it was important, being reluctant to dismiss the creature. If this wild tale was true, it could explain…

"The cat." She heard herself say, as she rolled the paper and gripped it in one hand. "The cat brings the newspaper."

Marissa nodded.

"The _cat_ brings the _paper_." Toni pressed her fingers to her lips as inappropriate laughter bubbled up at the absurdity of it all.

"And, all day, every day, Gary goes out and tries to change the worst stories, the stories he can help with."

Toni was dumbstruck. It was the most ridiculous thing that had ever made sense. "So...when he knew to come for me on the boat...on the roof...when he changes his mind….it's because of what's in the...he really does have...there are reasons." 

Marissa nodded. There was such a gentleness in her expression, like her face was softening the blow. "I know it's a lot."

"Is it always one day ahead? Or is it--"

"It's always tomorrow's paper."

"Does it come at the same time and...what if he's not home? Oh. No wonder he was so adamant about sleeping at his own place...and...wait. Hobson's not a germophobe."

Marissa chuckled. "Definitely not...why would you think that?"

"That's what he told me, when I was still with the Marshalls...it was to keep me away from his paper, so I wouldn't see." Toni closed her eyes, as all the pieces snapped together like Tetris pieces falling in just the right configuration. "Why didn't he just tell me?"

Marissa just raised her eyebrows.

Toni rolled her eyes, scoffing. "You're right. I'd never have believed him." She shook her head, taking a large drink from the wine she'd ordered while waiting. "He does this all alone. Oh, Gary."

"Hey, Brigat-- Toni. Hi. Sorry that took so...long…" Gary paused and looked from Toni to Marissa, then to Toni, then to Marissa. "Marissa. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just letting Toni know you'd be late. We were just having a nice talk."

"Were you now?" Gary asked, looking from one woman to the other.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Marissa slipped out of the chair. "But first, Toni, would you mind walking me out?"

"Um, sure." Toni bit her lip. She hadn't thought Gary could look more panicked than he had a moment ago, but his slight wave, his failed attempt at a smile...it was comical and pitiful. Still, he'd left her out of the loop plenty. "It'll give you a moment to look at the menu," she said. Gary looked even more pained.

Marissa took Toni's arm, and, two steps away said, quietly, "I lied to you. Gary didn't ask me to come here. Go easy on him, will you?"

"Sure." Toni blinked. "Yeah. I'll try."

"You're good for him. I think he's good for you, too."

Toni swallowed, but didn't answer. "You gonna be good to get home?"

"There's a taxi stand right out front. I'm good." Marissa leaned toward her. "He really likes you." Marissa slipped away, cane tapping in front of her.

Toni shook herself and headed back in. Once she was seated across from Gary, she picked up the paper and handed it to him.

"How...how…" His face went from panicked to pursed-lips wryness. "Marissa."

She leaned back, crossed her arms, and tilted her head at him. "I thought you were just an odd duck, Hobson. But we're not so different."

"How's that?"

"Looks like we've both dedicated our lives to helping others in our own way."

"That what it looks like to you, Brigatti?"

"Yep."

He glanced at the paper then back at her, barely moving. "So, I'm...it's not too weird?"

She chuckled. "Oh, no, it's definitely weird. Too weird? Eh." She shrugged, and leaned forward, arms still crossed but on the table. "Turns out you're less weird than I thought."

He folded the paper in half and slid it in that inner jacket pocket, a move so familiar he didn't even break eye contact for it. "Just less weird?"

"Don't push it, Hobson."

"So you're not going to run away?"

"Run?" She picked up her wine, holding his gaze, took a sip, then slipped the tip of her tongue to lick her upper lip. Leaning forward over her arms, she smiled. "No, Gary. I'm not running anywhere."

***  
~end~  
*** 


End file.
